vimpire_diaries_and_the_originals_funfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Salvatore
Victoria Salvatore was a main character in the Vampire Diaries seasons 3 and 4 and 6 as well as a recuring character in seasons 2,5,7. She also appears as a main character in the Originals seasons 1,3. She is the daughter of Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore and older sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She also is mother of Hope Mikaelson, who she concieved in Smells Like Dead Spirits after she slept with Niklaus Mikaelson. Early Life 1800s Victoria was born to Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore on April 1st,1838 in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia.She had to younger brothers,Damon by a year and Stefan by 8 years who she loved dearly but liked to trick all the time.Her mother whould often complain to her about her behaviour but Victoria wouldn't stop torturing her family with her pranks.At the age of 16,Victoria allready knew about the secret Town Counsil by overhearing one of the meetings and since then she would scare Stefan by telling him "fake" ''stories about vampires.After a boat trip with Damon at the lake,she found herself sick by pneumonia from which she died,only to wake up a vampire a few hours after her funeral.She finds out that vampire Lexi Branson had saved her from drowning in the lake by giving her her blood. Victoria and Lexi move to New Orleans,where she starts drinking while she refuses to get used to being a ''monster.One night,while she was drunk,a man named Kol Mikaelson offered to walk her home.Victoria is amazed by his charm and tryies to come across him again at a ball the very next night.She soon got board there,and since Kol hadn't show up she went outside the house and ate her date.She realised Kol saw her and tryied to explain,but he kissed her while she still had blood on her lips,revealing he was a vampire too.He made her a daylight neckless and they left together to Europe.They came back four years later,and he gets her to meet his family.Victoria becomes friends with his brothers,Elijah and Klaus but doesn't get along with his sister Rebekah very well. They stayed for the next year in Kol's family house in New Orleans,and Klaus soon showed interest in her.He started flirting with her and trying to get to know her better,which eventually led Victoria in falling for him.He would encourage her to be herself and he challenged her to organise something for April Fools,when her birthday was.For organising her trick,Victoria searched for their famili secrets,discovering two coffins in the basement.She didn't mention it though.One night while she and Klaus were alone in Bourbon Street,they express their feelings to each other and kissed,which made Victoria to feel extremely guily and leave Kol a month later,after she turned off her emotions. Lexi found her in 1865,and forced her to turn her emotions on.After that she went back in Mystic Falls,where she finds out her brothers were dead in the hands of their father,and that they had been both in love with a vampire named Katherine Pierce who was killed among with others like her by the Town Council.She searches for them as she thinks they might have been turned,and finds them living in a house in a deserted area near Mystic Falls.She watched Stefan being addicted to human blood and Damon leaving him,and so she sends Lexi to help him. 1912 Victoria goes to Mystic Falls for a family funeral,and notices her brothers being there.She follows them to a bar,but disapears when Stefan recognises her.She then hears of a legent according to which Katherine was still alive and so she leaves town to find her. 1922 By 1922 she was in Chicago,still searching for Katherine.She had found out that Klaus once knew her,so she tracked him down and found him in a bar.She also noticed Rebekah being there,dancing with her brother Stefan.Klaus saw her and she nobbed him to follow her outside,where she asked him about Katherine.He had no idea of where she was.Victoria then asked him about Kol,and Klaus told her that those coffins she had found in his basemend where now three.He explaned that after she left he got in a huge fiht with Kol and daggered him.Victoria got furious and left.The same night she met James Hannigan,a new vampire turned by Katherine,who she took with her in her journey to find her. 1938 Victoria and James,now married,where in Seattle on her 100th birthday.Victoria told him she had found a witch willing to make him a daylight ring.The same nght they went to find her in her house,only to discover she was dead.James was full with disapointment,when the witch got up screaming and scared him to death.Victoria explaned it was just an April Fools trick and they took the ring and left.They decided to go travelling together,now that James could walk through the sunlight. During The Vampire Diaries Season 2 "Hello boys,miss me?" -Victoria to her brothers in Alive and kicking Victoria finally lets her brothers know shes alive in Alive and Kicking.Stefan welcomes her back,while Damon is angry she never showed up al these years and doesn't even hear her begging them to be a family again.She later pays Elena a visit,revealing that she came back to help them kill Klaus,and that for that Elijah needed to be undaggered.After Elijah is awake,they all gather at the Salvatore Boarding House,where they make a plan to kill Klaus.Elijah reveals to everyone about Victoria's afair with Klaus in the past,but Victoria reasures the rest that it is ancient history and that she has moved on. Victoria and Elena visit Katherine in the tune and learn about her connection to the originals. Later at the 60s ball,Victoria is with Alaric as her brothers make sure Elena is safe from Klaus.She askes Alaric for a dance and tells him she knows that he is Klaus.He tryies to compell her to find out how he can kill Bonnie,and Victoria conviniently lets him know that she will die if she uses too much magic from the spirits. After Klaus kills Bonnie, who comes back because of a protection spell, Victoria explains her plan to kill Klaus, with Bonnies and Elijah help, as the previous plan wouldn't work. Even though she succed in keeping Elena alive, Elijah showed mercy to his brother and they run away together during the ceremony to break the Hybrid Curse. Waiting for Klaus' next move, everyone seems to be pretty upset exept Victoria who bought a TV for the Boarding house. Damon got furious after that move and the three siblings started fighting for various reasons. They ended up playing a role game like when they were children, according to which Victoria would be Stefan, Stefan would be Damon and Damon would be Victoria. They weren't allowed to leave the house unless the game was over. After Victoria and Stefan break character and Damon wins, they spent the rest of the night drinking and partying in the house. The next morning Victoria woke up with a hangover, ralising James was in the room. The two share a moment and it is revealed that they are married. Damon isn;t very happy to have James living with them and insults her in frond of him, while Stefan tryies to calm them both down. Season 3 With Klaus still alive and free, Damon and Stefan take Victoria on a road trip to learn everything she knows about the originals. The siblings have some bonding time, go to a bar and later they play football in an empty field. Caroline finds them the next morning, and tells Stefan that Klaus is back for Elena. When Klaus manages to kidnap Elena from the Lake House, Victoria is sent to his Mansion to get her back. That leads to a very akward reunion with Klaus, who still has feelings for her and is hurt by her moving on with her life. He denies to give Elena back and Victoria lets her brothers do the dirty work as she was spending time with James. Klaus had left town for a week, when a hybrid attacked Victoria and James outside a movie theater. Victoria got bitten, and James killed the hybrid. The next morning Victoria woke up alone in the bed, and went to Klaus' Manson once again, hoping that he would be there and able to save her from the bite. Instead, she found him staring at James' dead body that was lying on the floor. She leaves the Mansion devasteted, without telling Klaus about the bite. Damon finally finds her in the woods, allready hallutinating, and brings her in the Boarding House where he and Stefan descover the bite. Stefan and Bonnie visit the spirits, and find out that the only cure for the bite is Klaus' blood. Stefan makes a deal with Klaus, who heals Victoria even though she begs him to let her die. When she wakes up, Victoria visits Klaus' basement and undaggers Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Finn. During The Originals Season 1 "Klaus I'm shick.And I'm dying.Like...it's for real this time" -Victoria to Klaus in Smells like dead spirits Relationships Damon Salvatore "She is our sister for like...five minutes and has allready finished our drinks,drunk half of our bloodbags and bought us a TV.She's getting into our lives for good,just to leave us again!"Damon to Stefan on Victoria in ''Playground'' Victoria is Damon's older sister.They grew up very close,and used to play a lot together as kids.According to Stefan,they acted like twins.When Victoria grew up to be interested in learning town secrets,she tryied to get rid of Damon,who got very hurt by her actions.They started to fight a lot,and they would often use Victorias "acting games" to solve the problem.When once Stefan won the game,the two "losers" were forced to go through the lake with one of Jonathan Gilbert's boats.They started fighting again and Damon lost control of the boat,and as a result Victoria almost drowned.Then she got sick by pneumonia and died.Damon blamed himself for her death for a very long time,and adopted many of her character traits and quotes.He then grew closer to Stefan,to deal with his grief.When he found out Victoria was alive all along in Alive and Kicking Damon got angry and refused to belive it was true.He seemed not to care about her,and not wanting her in his life,while the truth was he was just afraid of her leaving him again.After a while though,the two started to get along,as she helped him and Stefan many times,and he was there for her when James died.Damon is very protective of Victoria and shore he wouldn't let anything happen to her after she revealed to him that she was pregnant.While she was in New Orleans they would talk on the phone every day.When he died months ater,she did her did everything possible to bring him back,even when Stefan gave up on hope. They both enjoy road trips, drinking, dancing and believe their lives got better after they turned. Stefan Salvatore "I'm sorry about that Stefan,ok?I really am!But I didn't just ruin two plans.I brought your emotions back on! I saved Elena's life! I've lost my husband trying to spend some time with you.Why doesn't anyone recognise all that? I have done my best to bring this familly together and you just keep blaming me for everything"-Victoria to Stefan in ''My broher's keeper'' Victoria is Stefan's older sister.Even though she died when he was seven,he had strong memories of her and helped Damon with dealing with her death.After she returned in Alive and Kicking ''Stefan and Victoria had a lot of bonding time,as she helped him amd Damon kill Klaus.She is seen to be very protective of Stefan,as she saved his life many times,helped him turn on his emotions and helped Elena to please him even though she clearly doesnt like her.When Victoria almost died because of werewolf bite,Stefan begged Klaus to save her,becoming a ripper in the proccess.When Victoria found out,her relationship with Klaus collapsed and she never forgave him for doing something like that to her brother.Later,when she told him she was pregnant,both he and Damon supported her and were devastated after learning their niece was dead. Hope Mikaelson '"Look,I know.I'm irrisponsible and cunning and bossy and totally unable to become a mother.But I want this child more than enything"-Victoria to Damon on her pregnancy in Woke up eith a monster' Victoria got pregnant to Hope in ''Smells Like Dead Spirits,when she slept with Klaus Mikaelson.She found out a few days later,and first revealed it to Kol when he arrived in New Orleans in The Map Of Moments.At the point,Victoria seemed socked to be expecting a child,and she didn't believe herself able to become a mother.That changed soon,when Klaus didn't seem to want the baby either and refused to help her survive her desease.Victoria left New Orleans to save herself and her babys life,and she made it clear to her brothers that she was going to raise her child and that she would try her best to be a better person for her.When she found out Kol was dying she returned in New Orleans and Klaus told her she was welcome to stay with them and that they would raise their child together.Victoria found out she was expecting a girl in I love you,Goodbye and said it to Klaus right after Kol's death.She gave birth to her daughter in From a Craddle to a Grave,and she was killed right after.Her daughters blood brought her back to life,and she was told by Klaus and Elijah that her daughter was killed by the witches.Victoria got even more sick after that,having hilutinations and becoming weaker and weaker every day.She left New Orleans and about a year and a half later she found out her daughter was alive and that Klaus had sent her away for her safety.She goes back in New Orleans healthy and powerfull,and meets resurected Kol.He tells her that Klaus had first sent Hope away with Rebekah,then brought her back when Hayley married Jackson as he believed that with the werewolfs by his side Hope was safe.Then the wiches attacked,and Hope was sent away again,no one knew where.Victoria planed her revenge on Klaus and told Kol that if anything happened to her,she wanted him to take care of her daughter. Kol Mikaelson "My brother is a selfish bastard.And that changes only when he's with Victoria so yes,she's the only one he really cares for" '-Rebekah on Kol's feeling towards Victoria in ''We all go mad sometimes' The relationship between Victoria and Kol started at the 1850s as an afair.They travelled together overseas for about four years and returned in New Orleans engaged.They both loved each other dearly,even though she kissed Klaus and left town.She found out Kol was daggered by Klaus in 1922 and undaggered him in Every Mother's Son.They go together in the Mikaelson Ball and they grow a friendship.After Kol leaves town to follow his familly back in New Orleans,she gets sick and goes to Klaus for help.Kol is the first person to learn about her pregnancy,and he helped her a lot after Klaus rejected the baby.They get closer,and as a result the relationship became romantic again.When Kol died,Victoria was with him and mourned him for months.When she came back to take revenge on Klaus,she find out that Kol is alive and asked him for his help. Kol is seem to genuinely care for Victoria,and he always helps her when she needs him.He is protective and doesn't want to let her down,even if that means betraying his own family.He forgave her the fact that she cheeted on him with his brother easily and never blamed her about it.Victoria think Kol as her safety,the person she can always run to when she needs someone to have her back.She trusts him more than anyone and knows he will always take care of her,something she sometimes takes advantage of even though she loves him and thinks of him as her "one true love" as she mentioned in Klaus Mikaelson '"You destroyed my life!You have everything,and I have nothing!But I'm about to change that.Because I am the one with the power now"-Victoria to Klaus in Downfall' The relationship between Klaus and Victoria is a love-hate relationship.They fell in love while she was engaged to kis brother Kol,and only kissed once before she turned off her emotions and left them both.She only met with laus once after that in the 20s,but he never actually moved on.When they meet again in Mystic Falls she first helps Damon,Stefan and Elena in their plan to kill him,and then when one of his hybrids was killed by Victoria's husband,James,Klaus killed him,leading Victoria to hate him.He later helps her survive the bite of the hybrid James had killed,and Victoria undaggered Elijah,Kol,Rebekah and Finn as a revenge.He later forced Stefan to turn his emotions off,but when her brothers cooperate with Esther to kill all the Mikaelsons,Victoria saves his life,first by killing Esther and then by helping Rebekah burn the Wickery Bridge.After Klaus goes to New Orleans,Victoria gets sick and slowly turns back to human and askes him for help.They share a moment,sleep together and as a result she gets pregnant.They get closer during her pregnancy,especially after Kol dies,only to have their connection completely destroyed when he took the baby,gave it to Rebekah and told Victoria she died during birth.Victoria is driven crazy,and got even more sick.She later returned to take her revenge and have the chanse to meet her daughter. More relationships * Damon,Stefan and Victoria (siblings/allies) * Klaus,Victoria and Hope (father/mother/daughter) * Victoria and Elijah (best friends) * Victoria and James (married/James died) * Victoria and Elena (frienemies) * Victoria and Katherine (enemies) Trivia * She always reffers to her brothers as ''the boys. * She loves being a vampire and wouldn't change it of anything in the world. When she got sick and started turning back to human she refused to stop wearing her daylight ring even though it was useless. * She is extremely fond of dancing. * Black is her colour. * Damon describes her as "the dick of the family" and "the tiny,tricky one". * She loves April Fools, due to her characters pranky nature. It also happens to be her birthday. * She and Damon have very similar characters, even though she looks more like Stefan in appearence as they had both taken after their father. * She usually refers to Elena as the slut. * She blames Elena for having relations with both Damon and Stefan, while she has done the same with Klaus and Kol. * She was the one to originaly say that her baby was "her hope". Later Klaus named her Hope seconds before handing her over to Rebekah. * She loves diamonds. * She owns an Impala '67. Quotes '- Brown hair, brown eyes, age 17, really annoying, too much crying. Where is she?' Victoria to Klaus, on Elena. '- Oh he just copies me. I am the perfect role model, don't you think?' Victoria to Elena, on her strong resemblance with Damon.